I love you so
by ushi-sama
Summary: MUCC one-shot "Zetsubô" envahit la salle remplie de fans. Mais voilà, Yukke fait une bêtise...


_ Auteur : _ushi-sama

_commentaire :_ cadeau de noël pour une amie qui m'est très chère. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que cela lui a plû

* * *

Les premiers accords de Zetsubô résonnent. Les petits gémissements plaintifs de Tatsurô emplissent la salle comble. Les fans sont encore une fois au rendez-vous. Un cri... Suivit d'un autre, signal du début de cette chanson.

_« Minda shinde shimatta » « Tout le monde est mort »_

Ça y est, il chante. Sa voix envoûtante subjugue à nouveau le public. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chanter en même temps que lui, avec lui. Doucement, respectueusement.

_« Sore Sae mo ima dewa kusatte shimatteiru yo » « mais même cet espoir est maintenant pourri »_

Vient le solo, ses riffs violents, désordonnés, cette voix suppliante. Il murmure ses paroles. Je ne peux résister. Je bouge de ma place sur scène, avance vers lui sans qu'il ne me voit, sous les regards surpris des spectateurs. Je lâche mon instrument et glisse mes mains sur son torse lisse recouvert d'un haut fin. Ma langue glisse sur son cou. Le public est ébahit. Déroutés, ils ne savent plus comment réagir. Tat', lui, le sait très bien. Là où les murmures cessent pour devenir cris, il se dégage violemment mais élégamment de mon étreinte. Je recommence à jouer tout en retournant à ma place, la tête baissée comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

Je sens le regard de Sato, collant à mon dos. Miya aussi me lance des petits regards. Mais le plus furieux, c'est Tatsurô, je le vois bouillonner devant nous, rejetant tout ça dans le chant. La sortie de scène me sera douloureuse. Quelques courts instants de délices contre d'interminables minutes, d'heures, de souffrances en enfer. Des jours même, mais cela, je l'ignore encore.

La fin arrive, sonnant comme l'heure du trépas. Ses yeux d'habitudes si calmes et indifférents ressemble à une tempête se dirigeant droit sur moi. Je déglutis difficilement. Je descends lentement de scène, jouant le plus possible avec le public. Les autres se mettent à l'écart, sachant très bien ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Le brun ténébreux me fait face. Ses yeux, poignards imaginaires, m'ont déjà assassiné. Miya s'allume une cigarette alors que Sato boit un peu d'eau, les deux gardant les yeux fixés sur la scène que nous jouons. Il hurle :

**-QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS DE FAIRE CA ?!  
-je...** _#se tait#_  
**-REPONDS !!  
-Je... Je ne sais pas...** _#chuchote#_ **pardon  
-PUTIN YUKKE, A QUOI TU JOUES ?  
On est un groupe sérieux, MERDE !**

Je baisse les yeux et fixe le sol. Je te déteste... Je te déteste Tat'. Miya intervient avec ce calme légendaire qui le caractérise :  
**-C'est bon Tat', ce n'est qu'un fanservice.  
- On n'en a jamais fait, on va ne pas commencer ! On n'est pas un de ses groupes qui marche uniquement parce qu'ils font les putes en chaleurs.**

Ca fait mal Tatsurô... Que tu me vois comme ça. Ca fait si mal, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ça. Comme une vulgaire pute accro. Tu es horrible de me traiter de cette façon. N'ai-je pas été toujours là pour toi ! Tu continues à m'insulter, mais je n'entends même plus ta voix. Je me retourne et m'en vais lentement. Tu t'énerves encore plus et hausse le ton. Pas la peine Tat', pas la peine...

Devant eux, je suis partit l'air fier et indifférent. Mais une fois dans le couloir, mes jambes se sont mises à courir jusqu'aux toilettes. J'éclate en sanglots dedans, laissant aller ma douleur. Putin, Tatsurô, je te hais. On toque à la porte. Laissez-moi ! Je veux rester seul ! Je sèche vite-fait mes larmes, mais mes yeux doivent être encore rouges. Si c'est toi, chanteur de malheur, venant m'insulter, tu peux repartir. Mais non, ce n'est que SatOchi, toujours là pour moi, grand frère réconfortant de toujours. Il s'assied à côté de moi et ne dis rien, attendant que je fasse le premier pas.

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre lui et ne retient pas quelques larmes silencieuses. Il pose son bras sur mes épaules et me berce doucement, créant un nouveau flot de larmes.

La tournée s'achève, la tension est encore palpable au sein du groupe. Tat' d'un côté, moi de l'autre, avec Miya et Sato pour seuls médiateurs. On dirait cette vieille figure de couples ne se parlant qu'au travers de leurs enfants. Couples ? Si seulement...

L'affaire du fanservice n'est pas passée inaperçue, et déjà les médias s'en servent pour nous coincer pendant les interviews. Mais notre chanteur sait toujours les déjouer, m'atteignant par la même occasion au cœur. Tu m'en veux donc à ce point ? Mes excuses n'ont-elles pas été suffisantes ? Etre associé à une éventuelle homosexualité ne te convient pas ? Trouves-tu cela dégradant d'être gay ? Trouves-tu cela dégradant que JE sois gay ? A moins que justement, c'est être associé à moi qui te déplais fortement.

Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me fais mal jour après jour. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tu prends un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer dans les noirceurs nauséabondes de la vengeance, propre reflet de ma bêtise.

Putin, arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça Miya ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de cette chanson. Modifie-la tant que tu veux. Et modifie par la même occasion la vue de Tat'... S'il te plaît...

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Yukke, Happy Birthday to you._

Le gâteau s'avance et je dois souffler les bougies. Qu'elle étrange coutume, non ? Si encore on mettait une bougie de moins, on soufflerait dessus en signe de fin d'un âge pour ouvrir un âge nouveau. Mais non, on les éteint toutes, éteignant aussi notre futur. Où est la logique dans tout ça ?

Je m'exécute quand même, sous les applaudissements et la caméra du groupe. Si je n'avais pas quitté cette dernière pour la basse, est-ce que mes choix auraient-été différents ? Tu n'es même pas là, et je dois sourire. Ces deux facultés semblent pourtant indissociables. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien sans toi ? Putin, et toi là, à quoi tu joues perché là haut ?

Soudain la caméraman me demandent où tu es. La vérité ou un mensonge ? La vérité est que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Tentant à dire, mais mauvais pour le groupe. Alors, le mensonge :

**-Il est partit prendre l'air.**

Ils sont tous satisfais de cette réponse, alors ça va. Non... Non ça ne va pas. Si Tat' m'ignores, ça ne va pas. La phase colérique est passée, voilà la phase de l'indifférence.  
**-Hey, Yukke, ça va ?**

Très bien Miya... Très bien... Je parle doucement :  
**-Il y a pire qu'un homme qui t'aime,  
Pire qu'un homme qui te hait  
Un homme qui t'ignores.**  
_#Puis, murmure, plus doucement si possible#_ et c'est exactement ce que fait Tatsurô en ce moment

Il soupire, pose sa main sur mon épaule, avant de s'en aller. Les yeux dans le vague, je ne remarque même pas qu'il va le rejoindre sur le toit. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça... A cette époque :

**_Bon anniversaire ptit frère_**

PDV Tatsurô

Une flamme sort du briquet et allume ce petit bâton roulé entre mes doigts. Une cigarette parmi toutes les autres dont il ne reste plus que le sol jonché de leurs mégots. A chaque bouffée, j'entends ma mère me rabrouer en vain, me disant à quel point mes poumons seront noirs dans quinze ans.

Tokyo se couche et rentre dans son vêtement de nuit. Fête et alcool après le dur labeur. Et moi je suis là. Coincé sur le toit en attendant qu'ils aient finis de fêter son anniversaire. Pourquoi je n'y suis pas ? Pourquoi je m'interdis de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter un Happy Birthday comme d'habitude ?

La porte grince. Je ne me retourne pas. Je sais très bien qui c'est. Mon masque d'indifférence se colle à nouveau sur mon visage. Miya me connaît mieux que personne. Mais celui qui est le plus apte à me comprendre, ce n'est pas lui. Ca serait trop simple. Mais la vie n'est pas simple. Serait-elle ennuyeuse sinon ?

_« yukkuri boku ga kimi ni tokekonde » « si seulement je pouvais me fondre lentement en toi »_

Ces paroles, sais-tu qu'elles sont pour toi ? Mais tu as tout gâché. Il vaudrait mieux arrêter tout maintenant, avant que cela nous fasse, me fasse, encore plus souffrir.

**-C'est son anniversaire, tu pourrais faire un effort. En plus, tout le monde lui demandes où tu es.  
-Ah.  
-Tu es donc si insensible.  
-Faut croire.  
-Putin, Tat', il souffre tu sais.**

-Il souffre vraiment, ce n'est pas un caprice.  
-Et tu crois que ça ne me fais rien à moi ?  
-Mais/  
-Devoir l'ignorer comme ça, tu crois vraiment que ça ne me fais rien ?

Il se tait, enfin. Et merde, il m'a encore eu. Il arrive toujours à m'avoir et à me faire parler. Miya, tu fais vraiment chier.  
**-Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?**

Je ne réponds pas. Tu rêve mon petit, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, je ne ferais pas le bleu deux fois ! Tu soupires, puis tu finis par partir, me disant qu'on m'attend en bas. Au moins pour voir Yukke à la fin.

Nouvelle cigarette. Dernière pour donner du courage. Comme si cela pouvait m'aider à quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr que non, c'est juste pour me donner un peu de temps encore. Les pieds dans le vide, je vois les invités qui s'en vont, petit à petit. Parfais, bientôt il ne restera que nous.

Entre mes doigts, il ne reste plus guère que le filtre dont j'absorbe jusqu'aux dernières bribes de nicotine. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. J'écrase à regret ce mégot et repasse de l'autre côté du mur. Les derniers s'en vont.

Je pénètre dans la salle vide, en désordre, des papiers et des verres dispersés partout dans la pièce. Les cadeaux ouverts sur la table paraissent tristes, à l'instar de leur nouveau propriétaire. Un sourire illumine son visage mais disparaît vite. A cause de mon air grave ou par peur de moi ? Ils arrêtent tous leurs activités et me regardent, attendant quelque chose. J'inspire profondément et annonce.

**-Je crois... Je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter.**

Miya est le premier à réagir.  
**-Quoi ?! Arrêter le groupe ?  
-Hm hm...  
-CA NE VA PAS NON ? ON NE VA PAS ARRETER EN SI BON CHEMIN !!  
-Non... Juste faire une pause. On a besoin de faire le point.**

Ils se taisent en sachant que j'ai raison. Que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Miya s'en va en claquant la porte. Je le comprends. Il croit que dois lui parler. Et il a peur. Peur de perdre son groupe. Sato soupire et s'en va calmement.

**-Préviens-nous quand tu seras prêt.  
-A bientôt...**

Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Forcément. Il fallait s'y attendre. Je me tourne vers lui, toujours l'air impassible. Il a la tête baissée et essaye de contrôler ses épaules tremblantes. Puis il se redresse. Pas comme il le voudrait apparemment, parce qu'il détourne immédiatement son regard en sentant mes yeux sur lui.

**-C'est de ma faute, hein ?  
-Ouais.**

Ton regard se brise, tu as l'air plus blessé que jamais. Mais redescend sur Terre Yukke, bordel ! La vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Tant qu'à avoir des sentiments pour moi, autant que ça soit de la haine. Tu auras moins mal. Alors je remue le couteau dans la plaie.  
**-J'en ai marre de toi ! Et plus les jours passent, plus l'ambiance est nulle ! A cause de qui à ton avis ?**

Il lâche le verre qu'il a dans la main, l'objet allant se briser sur le sol, éparpillant ses bris partout à ses pieds. Je hausse les épaules et m'en vais. La main sur la poignée, je lui dis sans me retourner.

**-Ton cadeau est sur ta basse.**  
_#murmure#_ **bon anniversaire.  
_« Mon cher Yukke »_**

Vite, sortir, prendre l'air. Tout de suite... Je dois m'éloigner de lui. Pour ne plus le voir, mais surtout pour ne pas regretter et faire demi-tour pour le prendre dans mes bras et le câliner, comme avant, pour le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Yukke... Je suis vraiment désolé.

PDV Yukke

Que... Que s'est-il passé ? Le groupe... Moi... Ma faute... Encore une fois. L'histoire se répète on dirait. Pitié, pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi comme cela ? Ne me pardonnera-t-on donc jamais mon premier amour ? Devrais-je toujours rester seul et briser tout ce que je touche, tout ce que j'aime ?

Je m'affale lamentablement par terre avant d'éclater en sanglots. Des spasmes incontrôlables, insoutenables. Je m'étouffe presque avec mes larmes. Que vais-je devenir ? Un pauvre gars qui part de groupes en groupes, les faisant tous faire « une pause » éternelle ?

Les minutes passent et le sol est trempé de mon eau émotionnelle. Les bris de verres me rentrent dans les mains, mes mains si précieuses de bassiste, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi...

Tatsurô, reviens, viens me chercher. Me prendre dans tes bras, me réconforter. Fais partir ce cauchemar si horrible. Comme il le faisait si bien. Uke, putin, qu'est-ce que tu me manques, tu me manques plus que tout. Tu as vu ce que je suis devenu sans toi ? Un monstre... Non, je l'étais déjà avant. Je t'ai souillé et tu as payé... Pardon... Uke... Pardonne moi, je suis désolé, PARDONNE MOI !!

** Flash Back **

(PDV externe)

Leurs langues se croisent et dansent dans un ballet sans nom. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Le plus jeune tremble légèrement, vite rassuré par son aîné. Il se sent si bien avec lui. Et puis, leur relation qui doit rester secrète donne de l'adrénaline à leur vie.

**-Bon anniversaire ptit frère.**

Leurs corps réagissent à ces contacts. Ils se serrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. La chambre froide et stricte se réchauffe. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre :

**-Yusuke, y a grand-mère au télé/**

Quel spectacle horrible pour une mère, voir ses deux fils agenouillés sur le lit du plus jeune, nus comme le jour où elle les a mis au monde, de surcroît en train de s'embrasser, se caresser en étant en érection l'un comme l'autre. L'aîné parle, mais c'est inutile :

**-Non maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
-Pas... Uke... Non...  
-Ma... Maman ?** _#ose le plus jeune#_  
**-Je ne crois rien, je constate avec horreur...  
-Mamaan** _#le petit supplie, les larmes aux yeux#_  
**-Qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois seulement différent et sale, mais qu'il fallait aussi que tu essayes de souiller ton petit frère.  
-Je/**

La mère sort en claquant la porte, appelant son mari au secours. Dans la chambre, le plus jeune ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, Uke le sait très bien lui. Pas un écart ne lui serait autorisé, et celui-là était le pire.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer Uke ?  
-Je suis désolé ptit frère... Vraiment de t'avoir fait cela.  
-Uke, je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ?  
-Moi aussi ptit frère... Plus que tout. Mais maintenant, tu vas être sage et retourner à une vie normale, trouver une gentille fille.  
-Mais moi je veux pas... Je veux continuer à être avec toi, c'est tout...  
-Ce n'est plus possible Yukke, j'aimerais tellement, mais ce n'est pas possible. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû te mettre en péril ainsi...  
-Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Sans toi, ça ne sert plus à rien.  
-Yusuke, rien ne sera plus comme avant...  
-Non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je préfère le nom que tu m'as donné. Yukke. Le mélange entre moi et toi. Nos deux cœurs qui se mêlent pour n'en faire plus qu'un. _#voix pleine de larmes#_  
-Ptit frère, ne pleure pas... Reste fort, je t'en prie. Pour moi. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, fais-le, et ne m'oublies jamais.  
-Ne... Jamais ?**

Le père entre brutalement et se jette sur son fils aîné et le frappe, avant de s'attaquer au plus jeune et de le frapper à son tour, les yeux rouges de colère. Uke se redresse et défends son petit frère, son presqu'amant, l'être aimé, jusqu'au bout, il le défendra, même s'il doit en perdre la vie.

**-Laisse Yukke tranquille ! Il n'a rien/  
-ARRETE DE L'APPELER PAR CE SURNOM DEBILE ! IL S'APPELLE YUSUKE !**

Il le plaque contre le mur et le frappe, le frappe sans s'arrêter. Le cadet reste là, impuissant, sous le choc, regardant son frère lui sourire tendrement en se faisant massacrer par son géniteur. Lui, il n'aura rien. On sera plus tolérant. Juste un pensionnat strict. Le plus jeune des deux frères est encore ignorant, moins mur que son frère d'un an exact son aîné. Des jumeaux, décalés d'un an. Ils ont grandis ensemble et toujours tout partagé. Son frère qui le rejoignait le soir pour l'aider à dormir. Lui qui a toujours été patient avec lui, attendant patiemment le jour où il serait prêt, se contentant avec plaisir des timides caresses de son cadet.

Et lui, il se fait tuer sous ses yeux. Lui qui lui répète sans cesse qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aimera toujours, provoquant des coups toujours plus fort et colériques de son père. Il pleure, il saigne, mais il continue à lui dire son amour. En criant, en murmurant, selon sa force. Puis, le plus jeune sort de sa torpeur et réagit. Il se jette sur l'agresseur de son amant.

**-Arrête Yusuke !  
-Yukke, je t'en prie !** _#le frère supplie, craignant pour son frère. Seul lui doit payer.#_  
**-NOOON !! LACHE LE !! JE T'AIME UKE !!  
-SALE PETIT CON !**

Son père, d'un coup de bras, l'envoie valser, et sa tête va se cogner contre le lit. La dernière image qu'il a est son aîné se débattant pour se débarrasser de son étreinte pour aller le secouer. Le père s'en va après avoir craché au pied de son fils.

Blessé de partout, il allonge son ptit frère et prend bien soin de lui, ignorant ses propres blessures et sa vue se brouillant de plus en plus. Il finit par s'allonger près de lui et le serre contre son torse.

Les jours et les semaines passent. Nous sommes début décembre. Le père continue à le frapper. Parfois, il va plus loin, et lui fait des choses, le punissant ainsi d'être gay. Ce soir est la fois de trop.

Yukke va le rejoindre dans sa chambre, comme à chaque fois que son père passe par là. Il gratte doucement à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, intrigué que son frère ne lui ouvre pas, il entre. Personne dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Juste des tas de feuilles, partitions, paroles commencées mais jamais achevées. Il est peut-être en train de se soigner dans sa salle-de-bain. Le jeune y va donc, faisant abstraction sur le sang présent sur les draps.

Il ouvre doucement la porte et crie. Son frère est là, étendu par terre, les veines tranchées. Il redresse faiblement la tête.

**-Ptit frère ? Non... Il ne fallait pas que tu me vois comme ça.  
-UKE ! Non... Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.  
-Je peux continuer plus continuer comme ça.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi, moi ?  
-Je te protègerai. Je serai toujours avec toi.  
-Tu vas monter au ciel et devenir un bel ange ?  
-Oui... Oui c'est ça Yukke... Un bel ange rien que pour toi.  
-Je t'aime Uke, je t'aime tellement.  
-Moi aussi ptit frère. Je t'aime.  
-Je n'aimerais plus jamais que toi.  
-Si, tu trouveras une gentille et jolie fille et ça ira mieux.  
-Je n'aime pas les filles, je n'aime que toi.  
-Sois... Heureux... Yukke.  
-Non ! Ne pars pas... Reste encore un peu !  
-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi... J'ai peur Uke.  
-Sois courageux. Et ne tient jamais compte du regard des autres. Soit le seul à décider de ce que tu veux, d'accord ?  
-D'accord. Je... Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît.**

Ils joignent leurs lèvres une dernière fois, y mettant toute la tendresse, la passion, et l'amour possible. Quand le cadet enlève ses lèvres, son frère n'est plus. Il le serre dans ses bras très fort et le berce en pleurant tout ce qu'il peut.

C'est sa mère qui le découvre ainsi, recouvert du sang de son frère. Le cadet lui tient la main tout le temps que son enterrement est préparé, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses paupières closes, comme si elles allaient s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et le fixer amoureusement, comme avant. Puis le cercueil arrive. Mais il refuse de le lâcher, c'est son frère, son amant, c'est Uke. Il ne mérite pas d'être enfermé dans une boîte. On arrive à l'éloigner, mais il se dégage et s'accroche au cercueil de son aîné. Il pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Une dernière union avant la fermeture définitive.

L'enterrement. Moment horrible. Surtout le discours répété par sa mère à tous les gens présents :

**Oui, c'est horrible... La maison semble triste désormais. Yusuke a aussi perdu son confident...**

Hypocrisie. Et quand quelqu'un ose demander les raisons de son suicide :

**On... On a découvert qu'il se faisait violer et battre. Il nous l'avait caché, ne voulant pas nous faire souffrir. Mon pauvre petit Uke... Si brillant...**

C'est le mot de trop. Yukke craque et se jette sur sa mère :  
**-C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ TUE ! Tout ça parce qu'il était différent ! Tout ça parce qu'il AIMAIT DES HOMMES !** _#puis, murmurant tout doucement pour que seule sa mère l'entende#_ **tout ça parce qu'il m'aimait.** _#recommence à crier# _**ET MOI ?! Vous allez aussi me pousser au suicide pour sauver l'honneur de la famille ?!**

Son oncle l'oblige à sortir. Il entend dire son père qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, qu'il est sous le choc. Sa mère pleure. Elle a enfanté des « monstres ». Dehors, il a droit à une leçon de son oncle comme quoi il ne peut pas comprendre la notion d'honneur familiale.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il était envoyé dans un pensionnat sévère pour garçons.

On ne reparla plus jamais de son frère.

** FIN Flash Back **

Je me relève et vais jouer de la basse, amie de toujours dans les moments difficiles. Dessus, il y a un petit écrin. Je m'approche et l'ouvre. Sur la soie bordeaux, un médiator noir. Trois lettres, un Y doré, un T rouge et un U blancs mêlés. Yukke, Tatsurô et... Uke. Toi qui est le seul à connaître mon secret et à ne pas me juger, si tu savais à quel point cela me fait plaisir.

Alors je compose... Je compose une chanson pour toi. Pour moi. Pour lui. Pour nous. Ca sera toujours tous les trois. Ni plus, ni moins.

_«Kiita koto no nai urusai chinmoku ga totemo kurushikute»  
«Les choses qu'il ne peut pas entendre, le silence détestable, il est très douloureux»_

Mes larmes coulent alors que les notes pleuvent sur la partition.

_« Atarashii shiitsu ga nazeka kanashimi no ato wo osu »  
« La nouvelle page, pourquoi se remplit-elle toujours avec tristesse ? »_

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai tout laissé en plan et mes pas m'ont guidé chez moi. Je prends alors un bain bouillant, me recroquevillant dedans et n'en sortant qu'une fois l'eau froide. Je vais me coucher. Tout ira mieux demain... Oui... Tout ira mieux... De...main...

Quelques semaines plus tard

Ca ne va pas mieux. Le groupe est en pause et moi je tourne en rond comme un animal en cage. En allant faire mes courses, je m'aperçois à quel point le temps passe vite. Nous sommes début décembre et les lumières de Noël brillent déjà dans les rues. Les vitrines pleines de jouets font briller les yeux des gosses. J'aime Noël.

Oui, j'aime Noël, d'habitude. Quand Tat' est là. Quand on fait la fête tous ensembles. On boit, on rigole, et je peux t'admirer. Mais cette année... Qui sait, peut-être que nous... Je rêve un peu trop je crois. J'ai l'impression d'être épié en ce moment.

Dans mon quartier, je croise deux gamins, deux frères d'environ sept ans. Ils se promènent ensemble. Main dans la main.

**-Je t'aime pour toujours grand frère...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime pour toujours.**

Ces mots me ramènent à la dure réalité. C'est aujourd'hui. C'est sa date. Notre dernier baiser. Uke... Viens me chercher. La vie est trop dure ici. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je lâche mes courses et marche jusqu'à une ruelle entre deux immeubles.

Je pleure. Les paroles écrites l'autre jour au studio étaient en faites un adieu. Un adieu où je lui révélais tout. Je peux partir tranquille. L'impasse est mal éclairée, parfait. Oui, c'est un cadre parfait pour mes derniers souffles. Endroit sale et monstrueux, pareils à moi. Par terre, des bouteilles laissées par quelques alcooliques.

**_Tu as le droit de me rejoindre,  
Mais promets-moi de ne pas le faire avant longtemps.  
Attends d'être vraiment désespéré pour le faire_**

Ces paroles de mon frère me viennent à l'esprit tandis que je brise le verre contre un mur, avant d'en récupérer un bout coupant.

**J'arrive grand-frère**

Le tranchant sale me rentre dans la chair. Ca fait mal. Mais bientôt, ça sera fini. Je serai délivré. Je finis par m'écrouler au sol, deux taches rouges aux avant bras. Je sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Au bout, la mort et mon frère qui m'attends. Je répète dans un faible murmure de vieilles paroles :

**_Uke, je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? _**

Une main m'attrape. Je souris à travers mes larmes. C'est toi Uke. Tu es là pour moi. C'est bizarre, je n'ai presque pas perdu de sang encore. Je suis donc si faible.

**-Yukke... ****Yukke ! ****YUKKE !!**

Tat' ? Que... Quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me compresses les veines ouvertes avec je ne sais quoi. Tu t'affaires autour de moi en murmurant mon nom. Je reviens peu à peu à la vie. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois les tiens, diamants noirs noyés de larmes. Soulagé de me voir ainsi, tu me sers contre toi.

_« Mô jûbun, jibun wo semete kita deshô? »  
« Tu as déjà passé assez de temps à te blâmer toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?»_

Je murmure :

**-Pourquoi Tat' ? **_#demande autant pour ses larmes que pour l'arrêt de sa mort#  
-_**Yukke, Yukke... **_#gémissements plaintifs#_

_« Ano hi hakidashita kotoba wo koko ni umeteou »_  
« Enterrons ici ces paroles que je t'ai vomies ce jour-là »

**-Tatsurô ?  
-J'ai eu peur pour toi...  
-Pourquoi ? Tu... Hein ?  
-Je t'aime Yukke**

_« Ano hi sore wo subete saegiru you ni, fusagikonda »  
« Ce jour-là, j'ai sombré dans la mélancolie, comme si j'y étais opaque »_

**- ?!  
-Je t'aime tant... Ne me refais plus jamais ça !  
-Oh... On est au paradis, c'est pour ça.**

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui et continue à pleurer. Les miennes commencent à couler à leur tour. Il secoue la tête et je me rends compte qu'il dit vrai. On est encore sur Terre. Le froid et la douleur sont toujours bien présents. Alors, je me laisse aller contre son torse. Je pleure. De bonheur, de soulagement, mais aussi de tristesse. Je ne verrais pas Uke tout de suite.

**-Je t'aime Tatsurô... Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.**

Nos regards brillants se rejoignent et se rapprochent de plus en plus pour sceller nos deux bouches. Cette sensation. L'Amour, la tendresse, la passion, jamais je n'aurai pensé le retrouver un jour. Je ne suis jamais retombé amoureux, parce que je n'ai jamais retrouvé quelqu'un comme mon frère, sachant me rassurer, me protéger, me câliner... Depuis ma rencontre avec le chanteur ténébreux.

Non, ne lâche pas. Oh, je voudrais pouvoir rester agrippé l'éternité à tes lèvres. Tes mains glissent sur moi, m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs. Puis, elles se faufilent sous mon fin T-shirt, leur froideur me fait frissonner. **Ne t'arrête pas Tatsurô !** Ne t'arrête jamais. Ta langue joue avec la mienne, combat sans vainqueurs.

Tout va très vite, mais je ne te stoppe pas. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, je vais faire abstraction à ma douleur et mes vertiges. Nos habits s'effacent peu à peu et nous voilà nus, mus du même désir.

Tes doigts dans ma bouche empêchent mes gémissements de trop résonner. Je les lèche sensuellement alors que ton autre main effectue des figures des plus plaisantes sur mon entrejambe et que ta bouche mordille tendrement le haut de mon épaule.

Puis, tu te retire de ma bouche pour descendre. Tes doigts en moi ne font qu'aggraver ma chute dans le délire. C'est si bon Tat', continue. Tu me soulèves et me plaque contre le mur, j'entoure ta taille de mes jambes, permettant à ta virilité de remplacer ta main. Viens, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. De te sentir devenir moi et moi devenir toi. Je crie de cette douleur nouvelle. Puis, tu entames de lents mouvements, et je fonds en toi... Enfin...

Je suis pris d'une fièvre incontrôlable. Est-ce par la faute de mes poignets ou par celle de toi en moi ?

_PT : « Tu es faible, mais tu brûles de la même envie que moi.  
Nos deux corps, nos deux cœurs enfin réunis »_

Le mur me râpe la peau, mais je m'en fiche puisque tu m'aimes. Dans tes yeux, pas cette lueur des autres amants d'un soir, mais celle de l'Amour. C'est si bon Tat'. Han, oui, c'est là. Viens plus fort, fais moi vivre. Tatsurô, je t'aime, JE T'AIME ! Comme dans un rêve, nous venons ensemble. Mes jambes se retrouvent au sol, flageolantes.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et vois Uke qui me sourit. Je lui réponds avant de me laisser aller dans les bras de mon amant me portant malgré la fatigue et l'orgasme récent jusqu'à l'appartement.

Une fois chez moi, il me soigne correctement. Me collant une tasse de thé dans les mains, il s'assied en face de moi, déposant des partitions sur la table. MES partitions :

**-C'est très bon tu sais...**

Je rougis, mes yeux fouillent sans but ma boisson. Je l'avale d'une traite avant de me lever et de murmurer que je vais m'allonger. Tu finis par me rejoindre. Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Il se serre contre moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. J'ose enfin :

**-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette rue ?  
-Je... Me... Promenais par là... Comme tous les soirs depuis ton anniversaire.  
-Mais ton appart' est à l'autre bout de la ville.  
-Je... Sais** _#continue à l'embrasser#_  
**-Mais...  
-Chut mon amour, laisse moi t'aimer...**

Il m'allonge et recommence à me déshabiller, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Je le repousse doucement :

**-Hm, attends...  
-Quoi ?**

Je me lève et ferme la porte. Désolé, ce qui se passe ici n'appartient qu'à nous.

_« Genkaku sora wo »  
« Un ciel fantasmagorique »_

Happy end


End file.
